rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Shady Records
Shady Records is an American record label specializing in hip hop music. Eminem and his manager Paul Rosenberg founded the label in 1999 after the release of The Slim Shady LP. The label has signed nine acts over the years, earning RIAA certifications of platinum or higher on 15 of its 22 released albums. Signed acts include D12, Slaughterhouse, Yelawolf and Bad Meets Evil, while former acts include Ca$his, Obie Trice, Stat Quo, Bobby Creekwater and 50 Cent. History 1999–2004 After Eminem released The Slim Shady LP, he started his own record label in late 1999 with his manager, Paul Rosenberg. Eminem looked for an avenue to release his Detroit-based rap group, D12, and Rosenberg was keen to start a label, which led to the two teaming up to form Shady Records.Ben Detrick (August 2005). ""Loyalty" - Paul Rosenberg interview (online copy)". XXL Presents Shade 45 (magazine), p. 22. Accessed January 29, 2008. Its A&R Marc Labelle has defined the imprint as "a boutique label but with all the outlets of a major and Interscope backing up our every move." 2005–2009 2005 saw the release of 50 Cent's second release, The Massacre, which set a record as the sixth fastest selling album since Nielsen SoundScan started tracking albums in 1991, with 1.14 million albums sold in four days.James Montgomery (March 9, 2005). "50 Cent's The Massacre Makes Huge Chart Debut". MTV. Accessed January 16, 2008.Margo Whitmire (March 9, 2005). "50 Cent Massacres Album Chart Competition". Billboard. Accessed January 16, 2008. The album was a commercial success, and was only 32,000 records away from being the best-selling album of the year.Gil Kaufman (December 29, 2005). "Mariah Carey Outguns 50 Cent On Year-End LP Sales Chart". MTV. Accessed January 16, 2008. On "Piggy Bank", a song off of the album, 50 Cent insulted several artists, including Jadakiss.Shaheem Reid (February 22, 2005). "50 Cent's LP Pushed Up, Harsh 'Facts' Sound Like Disses On Leaked 'Piggy Bank'". MTV. Accessed January 19, 2008. The feud between Jadakiss and 50 Cent indirectly led to DJ Green Lantern leaving Shady Records. A few months after the release of The Massacre, Jadakiss appeared on a street DVD, and had DJ Green Lantern on loudspeaker through his phone, without Green Lantern being aware of this. The DJ shared his thoughts on how to deal with the feud. When the DVD was released and Eminem found out about what happened, Green Lantern had to leave Shady Records and Shade 45, and his upcoming album, Armageddon, was no longer a Shady Records-related project.Shaheem Reid (May 6, 2005). "DJ Green Lantern Explains Eminem Split". VH1. Accessed March 12, 2007. Alchemist was signed on as the official tour DJ for Eminem on the 2005 Anger Management 3 Tour, replacing the recently-ousted DJ Green Lantern.http://www.allhiphop.com/hiphopnews/?I=4380 2010–present It has been reported that hip hop supergroup Slaughterhouse will be joining Shady Records with member Royce da 5'9" confirming talks between both sides then later stating that the deal should be done in Late April to early May. The group guest featuring Eminem's last album Recovery on the bonus track "Session One". On January 12, 2011, Slaughterhouse and Yelawolf appeared on the cover of the XXL magazine with Eminem, then was confirmed that both acts were signed to Shady Records. On March 2, 2011, a track called "2.0 Boys" performed by Eminem, Slaughterhouse and Yelawolf was leaked. http://rapradar.com/2011/01/12/eminem-covers-xxl-signs-slaughterhouse-yelawolf/ On the other hand, rapper Ca$his preps his debut album Euthanasia LP with the label, which is slated to drop on June 14, 2011. The first single off the album "I'm Not Lyen" dropped on March 8, 2011.http://www.aftermathmusic.com/blog/2011/03/08/cashis-im-not-lyen-audio/ Since 2011, Ca$his does not appear in articles about the label, but still remains a Shady Records artist. On April 25, 2011, Eminem and Royce da 5'9" announced plans to team up for a joint EP, slated for release on June 14. The project serves as a long-awaited follow-up to their 1999 collaboration "Nuttin' to Do", and is set to feature production from Mr. Porter, Havoc of Mobb Deep, DJ Khalil, Bangladesh and more. Eminem spoke on the topic, saying, "Royce and I started hanging out again and inevitably that led us back into the studio," said Eminem in a statement. "At first we were just seeing where it went without any real goal in mind, but the songs started to come together crazy, so here we are." Royce also talked about it and said, "I'm excited to see this project come to fruition considering the long lapse in time between when we worked before and now. We had a blast doing it and we just hope everyone enjoys it while we're working on the 'Monster' that will be the Slaughterhouse album." Signed artists Current acts *Eminem *Boogie *Griselda - Group; Conway the Machine, Westside Gunn, Benny the Butcher *Bad Meets Evil - Duo; Eminem, Royce da 5'9" Former acts *50 Cent *Slaughterhouse - Group; Royce da 5'9", Crooked I, Joe Budden, Joell Ortiz *Yelawolf *D12 - Group; Eminem, Bizarre, Kuniva, Swift, Fuzz Scoota, Kon Artis *Obie TriceShady Records Issues Statement On Obie's Departure *Stat QuoStat Quo To Release 300-400 Unreleased Dr. Dre Tracks *Bobby CreekwaterBobby Creekwater *Ca$his Current producers *Eminem *Paul Rosenberg *Kon Artis *Jeff Bass *Luis Resto *The Alchemist References and notes External links *Official website *Interview with VP A&R Marc Labelle, HitQuarters Nov 2005 Category:Hip hop record labels